


The Friendship Bracelet

by JaliceCookie



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham, F/M, Friendship, Gotham, Sisters, ecco - Freeform, harleen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: The young Psychologist Harleen Quinzel got her dream job at Arkham Asylum and is dealing with a very speical Patient. She is changing and she couldn't hide that from her Sisters. Because no matter what - Sisters stick together. Forever and always.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Friendship Bracelet

"Why can't you tell us who you work for Ecco? Is it billionaire Bruce Wayne? Or one of the creepy villains of Gotham? Or an ambassador from Norway? We won't tell anyone . Just a little hint, yes? Please Ecco - Leenie! Tell Ecco to tell us her super mysterious Employer. You're much more convincing. Or you use your cool psychological tricks. I want to know that so badly"

"I won't tell you anything Isadora. My Employer values his anonymity. But Bruce Wayne is very grateful for his Services. And begging Leenie to help you won't do any good. We both know that our older Sister rarely settles our disputes. How often she told our parents what we were up to? When I secretly snoggled with the boy from next door in the backyard and drank whiskey - or when you tried to hide this raccoon in our room?"

"I thought it was iced tea - because you were drinking something, that looked like that. Unfair. Leenie also gave the Raccoon a name. Jack. Jack the Raccoon. Dad shot him with his Pistol. What's for dinner? Do you cook spaghetti or pizza big Sister - who has now proudly been working in Arkham for a few days?"

Harleen Quinzel loved to have her two little sisters around. She loved to sit in Ecco's small apartment on the weekends and cook for the two blondes. Because Harleen was the most talented in cooking. Ecco was great at mixing cocktails and Isadora found the films that all three sisters loved and enjoyed. It was always a balanced relationship and Harleen, the oldest of the siblings, was the most responsible. She adored her two sisters and of course they wanted to know how their first days in Arkham were.

Maybe the Joker was thinking of her right now? Would he be happy if she brought the kitten stuffed animal back with her for the next therapy talk again? Had he sent flowers to her office again over the weekend? Was there a soul behind the façade of the criminal clown prince - waiting to be saved by her?

  
Was Harleen the key in this puzzle - that no one had been able to piece together before? Could she get through to the Joker through her studies and previous internships? Why were his eyes so incredibly captivating to the psychologist?

A loud hissing sound and a slightly burnt smell brought Harleen back to reality from her daydreams about the dangerous criminal. The water with the Spagetti had started to boil and overflowed. Cursing softly, she took it off the stove, turned off the heat and hadn't even caught the conversation between Ecco and Isadora - nor the question of what would be dinner for answerd now. Why hadn't she noticed that the water had overflowed? Now she had spoiled the Ecco stove and she knew how much the blonde hated cleaning the kitchen.

*******

"You seem to be thinking somewhere else, maybe youre head is stuck in some clouds huh Harleen? On Friday evening you didn't notice the flirtatious attempts of this strange guy in the club - then you stared dreamily at a bird in the subway and almost allowed Isadora to bring a street cat into my appartment. Have you caught a cold or were the cocktails not strong enough? ", Ecco spoke to the psychologist more clearly and after Harleen started to set the table for dinner, she gave Ecco only a brief answer .

"I'm fine. There is spagetti with tomato sauce and I got the best chips in Gotham from the snack machine in Arkham," Harleen quickly stamped off the subject and filled her little sister with a portion of spaghetti with tomato sauce on each plate . Ecco and Isadora only exchanged a look and then sat in the empty seats at the table.

"Are there vending machines for the Arkham employees or for the patients?" Isadora asked naively.

  
"Wait - so you haven't noticed that Harleen has been acting ... strange since she started working in Arkham Izzy?", Ecco said to the youngest of the sisters.  
"Maybe she found the guy in the club just boring. He was half bald and smelled like port. And the bird by the subway was cute. It tried to eat an empty packet of chips. But surely you would completely unnoticed it, if I had brought the cat into your apartment Ecco. And now leave Leenie alone - I finally want to find out how the work in Arkham is", said Isadora and began to eat before she looked at Harleen.

  
"Earth to Harleen Quinzel. Sister seriously now - you seem totally off with your mind today ... and you shape your spaghetti into ... a word...or something", Ecco ignored Isadora's answer and looked at Harleen's plate skeptically.

  
"What? No, isn't it at all .... have you ever noticed that sad eyes can be the window to the soul?", Harleen replied thoughtfully.

"Okay Dr. Quinzel - let's look into your eyes. You look thoughtful and a bit dreamy. There's a slight glimmer of ... no - Izzy is our big sister in love?"

Harleen looked away from Ecco and ate her spaghetti in silence. She knew her sisters would recognize when she felt and act different - and the Joker made the young psychologist feel different.

It made her heart race and the butterflies in her stomach flew a little faster. The way the Joker looked at her - the way he tried to tell jokes only to hear her laugh. She had only had dealings with the clown prince for a few days - but he seemed to be changing her. Was that that bad? But that didn't mean she was in love with the Joker. After all, Harleen still had the professionalism the other Arkham employees lacked.

"I'm not in love with someone ... I just like it at work. I still have to organize myself and cope with the process in Arkham. If I've seemed a bit absent since last night - I apologize. And Izzy we will not bring any kind of pets into Ecco's apartment, " said Harleen quickly, hoping that her younger sisters would buy this little lie from her.

  
"Who is J? It's written on your wrist. Did you write it on your wrist with a pen?", Isadora inquired and nodded once at the psychologist's wrist. You could actually see the J there.

  
"I already feel like during an interrogation by the police - really just enjoy this weekend, yes? Before you return to your jobs on Monday...", said Harleen, now slightly nervous and began to put away the empty plates.

*******

Later the three sisters sat on the couch in the living room and watched a movie. Harleen, Ecco and Isadora only followed the plot less closely. Harleen's mind revolved around her work in Arkahm and the Joker. Isadora and Ecco worried about Harleen.

  
"Leenie? Izzy found something while rearranging her apartment. We should all three wear it. Come on, bring it here Isadora", Ecco said after a while and Harleen watched as the youngest of the sisters got up and disappeared in the direction of Ecco's bedroom. A few minutes later the blonde came back. The film was paused and Isadora sat between Harleen and Ecco and presented them with something that Harleen thought she had lost years ago.

"Our friendship bracelet!" - exclaimed the Psychologist happily and let Isadora put on the friendship bracelet. Ecco and Isadora put the friendship bracelet than later, which should represent the bond and the good relationship between the Quinzel Sisters, also around their wrist and a few seconds later, the three blondes snuggled up together.

"No matter what is going on with you, Harleen - we are there for you. We are sisters and can talk about anything - if any of the patients is stupid to you - Izzy can definitely borrow a hyena from the zoo she works in and I can join with my Assistant Skills and...bad ass moves...", Ecco said calmly, while Harleen gently stroked both sisters' hair and just enjoyed the moment.

And the care of the two younger blondes. But she wouldn't tell Ecco or Isadora , about what was happening between the Joker and her at the Moment. She didn't want to worry her little Sisters.

"We are the Quinzel Sisters - we take care of each other and we stick together. Forever and always"

  
**THE END**


End file.
